Optical coherence tomography (OCT) acquires cross-sectional images and volumetric data sets by measuring the echo time delay and magnitude of backscattered or back-reflected light from inside an object material or biological tissue (e.g., a human eye). Relative movement of the object and the data acquisition device give rise to the distortion and errors in the acquired image.